Life Binder
The Life Binder is an item crafted for Hunter's Moon. It replaces the Invulnerability Sphere of classic Doom. Description Appearing as a blue-colored sigil with an Ankh symbol, the Life Binder is basically an extra life powerup, albeit with enhancements. To indicate possession of the Life Binder, its icon is displayed in the place of the health icon counter. It is a passive item, that will only activate if the player's health is depleted. Once the player is about to die, the Announcer will shout "DENIED", the Life Binder will then suspend the player in a Spectral form, preventing the death. At the same time, a huge version of its icon will briefly appear above the player's head while a big energy surge accumulates around. After a moment, a beam from the sky will descend to the player causing a massive explosion (similar to the OEDB), blasting almost anything in vicinity into smithereens as you emerge into a new life with full health and armour stacks, like a mythical Phoenix reborn from the ashes. Hints * The Life Binder is a very rare item, and arguably the most valuable of them. It is a saving throw that may allow you survive a particularly dreadful encounter. Of course, the "revenge-blast" effect can be taken advantage of in order to clear a big horde of enemies effortlessly, but is questionable whether one should expend the item in this way. You never know when a surprise attack from the demons may bring you down. Therefore, the most optimal course of action is to perserve a Life Binder for as long as you can. * Despite appearing similar, the Life Binder's explosion is weaker than the OEDB. It cannot kill the strongest enemies (like the Cyberdemon) like the OEDB can. * In addition to being a random spawn on the maps, the player can be rewarded with a Life Binder by gathering 50 Excellent Medals. * You can have only one Life Binder, so if you reach 50 Excellent Medals with a Life Binder in your possession, the new one will not be awarded, making the Medals go to waste. To avoid this situation, you can take advantage of the Life Binder you have and let some monsters hurt you enough for it to trigger, making room for the upcoming Life Binder. Be wary though that it might be hard to gauge how long it will take before the 50th Excellent Medal comes about, so try to not wait for too long. * Don't charge a Baalgar demon even if you possess this item. He is the only demon that knows when a player is under the protection of a Life Binder and upon activation, he will fully protect himself from the blast, making the functionality of this item rather useless against him. Trivia #Prior to Version 2.9.5 the Kamikaze was in its place, but since it required the player's death in order to be used, it was completely useless for the singleplayer mode. Then the Kamikaze was scrapped and Life Binder was created with the opposite effect of saving the player from death. Category:Items